


Solitude

by Leura



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Thorin throught about the traitor in his company.





	Solitude

' It's funny how you promised to catch me if I fall but were the one who pushed me over the cliff in the first place.'

Thorin glanced to the throne behind him as if it was the deadliest thing he ever saw in his life. Bitterness filled his lungs, complicated breathing for the new crownded king.

He was alone, the company waited at the kingdoms front gates, listening to the cruel war outside without being able to help the fighting brothers and sisters.

Thorin raised his head to look at the empty recess for the once so wanted heart of the mountain.

'You tool it. You took it all from me as if all your words never meaned anything!'

The Hobbit was gone and with him everything Thorin ever wanted since the beginning of this long journey. He would lie if he said that the halfling only stole the Arkenstone from the dwarven king. He flenched his teeth. 

'Was it my own fool? Have I done something wrong to you?' 

Bilbo promised him when they arrived in Laketown, that he would stay with Thorin. That he would help to take the kingdom back. Who would have ever expected the little Hobbit ro be a traitor? 

The sorrow in the halflings eyes when Thorin wore the crown for the very first time, made the king believe that Bilbo would really feel something for him. Yet it was the Hobbit who ran to the elves and presented them the mountains heart and with that Thorins too. The king never felt this betrayed before. Never felt so lost before. 

The halfling saved his life more than once, so why did he throw it away so easy? Thorin could only laugh bitterly about the Hobbits words of promises.

He reached for the crown on his gead and threw it on the ground. The crash echoed in the golden yet empty hall of the king under the mountain.


End file.
